This invention relates generally to shower heads, and more particularly, is directed to a combination shower head and decorative covering therefor.
The use of decorative and protective coverings for shower heads and other water fixtures are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,139 discloses a protective cover for individual water fixtures. Specifically, each cover has a tubular section that fits over the water fixture and an enlarged head, for example, in the form of an animal head, that closes off the foremost extended end of the tubular section. The water exits through an opening provided at the end of the tubular section adjacent the enlarged head.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,611 discloses a hand shower formed in the configuration of a snake, with the shower head being exposed through the snake's mouth. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 173,979 discloses an elephant's head at the end of a shower hose, with the shower head being exposed through the elephant's trunk.
Other arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 84,900; 116,946; 177,675; 183,342; 224,532; and 234,198; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,138.